In various systems, a supply voltage supervisor (SVS) circuit monitors a supply voltage of the system for over-voltage and/or under-voltage conditions. When the over-voltage or under-voltage condition occurs, the SVS circuit generates a reset signal to prevent a component, circuit, or device receiving the supply voltage from being damaged due to over-voltage conditions or operating in an unexpected manner due to under-voltage conditions. The reset signal is sometimes generated by an output buffer circuit.